It's fine, it's okay
by miw
Summary: It didn't matter, as long as his Boss said it was fine.


"Dammit..."

Romano uttered silently. What was with him? Why wasn't his body obeying him?

Another expensive treasure was scattered across the hallway, in little pieces.

"Dammit.." Romano uttered again, grasping his deck brush firmly. Spain was going to be angry again. Scold him like always.

In hope he could still do something good and maybe not get so much shouted at Romano started to push the pieces in a heap.

_Romano! Did you break something again? You have to be more careful!_

Romano made a face and stuck out his tongue when he thought what Spain would say to him once he discovered Romano had once again been careless. It wasn't his fault! It never was really! He didn't mean to break anything, his body just.. yeah, like Spain did ever believe him. He just thought that Romano lied to him, like with the squirrels- W-well... it was the squirrels who did piss in his bed!

He had gotten all the little pieces into one heap. Romano knelt down in front of the little heap and drifted deep in his thoughts, dreaming how he would just put all the pieces together and the vase would be like it was before, and Spain wouldn't notice anything.

Deep in thought, Romano had taken one sharp piece in his chubby little fingers, and started to study it unconsciously. Suddenly he was brought back from his mind as he felt the sharp porcelain cut his soft fingertip.

The first thought was to start crying, but it was like a flash, coming and gone the next second. Spain would possibly hear it and see the accident, which he did not want.

Romano stared at his bleeding finger, and it was like the world was disappearing from around him and all he could see was the blood slowly dripping on the floor. He pressed his finger gently and watched how it changed its color from red to white, and once he stopped the pressure it returned to its healthy red color.

His vision jumped to the floor where the blood had dropped.

It looked kind of nice. The bright red on the warm floor.

Romano lowered his forefinger in one of the small droplets of his own blood and drew his finger so it left a bloody trail on the floor. It was like tomato juice! Romano smiled unconsciously and drew a happy smiley with his blood. He continued drawing, possibly not even realizing that he was playing with blood.

.

.

_"Romanoo? Where are you, Roma?"_

Romano heard Spain shouting from somewhere. It didn't quite reach his conscious mind, since he had drowned into his own world.

_"Romaaaa..."_

"Hmmm..." Romano answered unconsciously, humming silently. He was too focused on drawing a tomato. Maybe it tasted like tomato too? He took a look of his hand with the bleeding finger and watched it for a second, and then put his wounded finger into his mouth, tasting the blood. It certainly didn't taste like toma-

"Romano! Here you are... What happened here?"

Spain took a curious step closer and just when he had gotten a glimpse of broken porcelain, the squatted Romano turned his head to Spain, his finger in his little mouth.

"_What_ happened..?" Spain walked even closer and saw the small heap of porcelain and the blood red drawings on the floor.

Romano's attention had long since dropped back to his finger which he had taken out from his mouth, and started to study how the blood was pushing out from the wound as he pressed it slightly.

"Romano! Oh, Romano..." Spain knelt down next to Romano and pulled gently on his charge's hand so he couldn't press on the wounded finger anymore.

"Oh, Roma... What have you done.." Spain sighed and wiped the blood away gently. "Does it hurt, Roma?" He asked while looking at the cut. When he turned his head back to Romano, the boy just stared the floor with lowered head. Spain frowned slightly.

"Roma, Boss is talking to you.. Are you ok?" Spain asked and rubbed his little lackey's back in comforting manner. Suddenly Romano swatted the arm away.

"I'm fine, bastard." He said with a pout and stood up in his small full height. Spain smiled slightly and took gently hold of Romano's upper arm.

"That's good, Roma. We should go and take care of your wound, right?" Spain rose up and lifted the little boy in his arms.

"I can walk myself, idiot!" Romano told Spain firmly, but strangely did not do a thing to get away this time. Spain chuckled slightly and took a better hold of the boy.

"Yeah, I know."

.

.

.

Romano watched in silence as Spain cleaned his fingers from blood.

"Why you..." He muttered silently.

"What, Roma?" Spain asked without turning his attention from the little fingers.

"Why you didn't.. shout..? Bastard..."

Spain stopped the cleaning for a moment, as to think through what he had heard. Suddenly he laughed merrily and looked Romano with a smile.

"Oh, I should've, you think?"

Romano stared at Spain with slight surprise and felt his ears warm out.

"W-well, you always do, you bastard! Why not now?" He questioned. Spain shrugged.

"I honestly didn't even think about it."

"What do you ever think.." Romano muttered and Spain laughed, but dropped it off.

Spain finished bandaging the small finger and planted a quick peck on it before smiling to red faced Romano.

"There you go, Roma! Are you hungry? We should make some churros, don't you think?"

"Idiot!" Romano flushed, "What about... the mess...?"

Spain smiled tenderly and patted the boy's head slightly.

"It's fine, it's fine! It can wait. Come, Roma!" He stood up and walked to the bathroom's door and waited for his charge to come with him.

And Romano went, because it was okay. His Boss said so!

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story!<p> 


End file.
